Haunted
by Michaela Martin
Summary: Kristoff can't seem to shake the haunting thoughts of seeing Anna freeze to death in front of him. A romantic trip to the mountains helps to ease that pain. A princess, a hand-built log cabin and a fire. Rated M


**Here is my most "liked/reblogged" post from Kristanna Harvest Festival. As always I own nothing.**

* * *

Haunted ~ Kristanna Harvest Festival Day 4

Canonverse

NSFW

Kristoff thrived on cold. His job was cold. His home was cold. His demeanor, at least to everyone but her, was cold. He knew how to protect himself from the cold. But he was going to be forever haunted by that sight of Anna, a frozen statue, effected by a terrible moment in time. He'd never tell her of course, because that wasn't how he was. He didn't tell people things. Especially her. She was his whole world now and he would protect her no matter her protestations. He would keep her safe because he failed to do so once and it was the worst moment in his life.

"Kristoff, I don't need another blanket," Anna said, settling into his sled. They were going up into the mountains for some much needed time away from the castle. But the image of her crystalized as a living statue, made of the one thing he can control and understands was enough to want to wrap her in as many blankets as he could. To keep her warm and safe was always at the top of his priorities when they were together. He wouldn't allow something that horrible to ever happen to her again. He loved her too much.

He built himself a log cabin just outside the Valley of Living Rocks, just far enough away from his family. He needed a place to get away from them when he had to get away from their overly loving and devoted ways. He hadn't intended to bring Anna here but he needed to be with her, away from the ever watchful eyes of palace life. Away from the still concerned eyes of the young queen. While Elsa was okay with their relationship but Kristoff was sure she would take issue with what he had planned for his princess. He loved that he could call her his. He loved everyhting about Anna and he knew she felt the same way.

"Where are we Kristoff?" Anna asked, looking around when they came to a stop.

Kristoff's cabin was built in a small clearing of trees. He spent two summers working night and day to build himself a home. A place where he could come to get away from the ones that would curse you, beat you and cheat you. He chopped and sawed logs until he felt like his back was going to break. The younger of the trolls helped him gather and set the stones for his fireplace. He never expected to bring anyone but Sven here. But Anna, Anna he would bring here forever because he didn't know but he was building the cabin for her.

"This is my house," Kristoff said, taking her hand to help her down from the sled. Her hands was cold, he could feel it through the woolen mittens she wore. It took all he had to not take her in his arms and take her inside and lay with her by the fire until the cold was snuffed out. "Let's get you inside."

Anna was hesitant. She had an idea for the reason why they had come all the way up here. Despite her desire to be with Kristoff, she was afraid. Afraid that if she took that step with him, he wouldn't want her anymore. That he wouldn't love her the same if she gave him that part of her. She held back as Kristoff stepped onto the porch.

"Anna? What's wrong?"

"Why are we here?"

Kristoff saw the apprehensive look on Anna's face and he leapt off the porch and took her in his arms. "Anna?"

"Why are we here?"

"Because I wanted to bring you here to be alone for a little bit," Kristoff said. "But if you want to go home, I will take you home. I love you."

Anna rose up on her tiptoes, kissing Kristoff. "I love you. I want to be with you."

"I know you do," Kristoff said, kissing her forehead. She shivered in his embrace and that was all Kristoff needed. He scooped her up into his arms, carrying her into the warm cabin. He made a mental note to thank his little siblings for starting the fire for him. A thick rug he bought many years ago lays in front of the fireplace. Her firey red hair glowing in the firelight. How Kristoff wanted to hold her and keep her warm.

She started things by taking off his hat and gloves, pulling them off and tossing them aside. Her arms wound around his neck pulling him to her, kissing him. His fingers found the clasp on her cloak and he let it fall around her feet. The ribbons holding her braids are the next to go. Her hair became loose and free around her shoulders.

"I love your hair like this, Anna," Kristoff whispered. "I wish you'd wear it down more."

"Only for you," Anna breathed. Her hands found the knot on his belt and she worked on loosening it. "Everything is only for you."

He turned her around and began unlacing her dress. He kissed her neck, running his hands over her shoulders. The wind outside howled, sending shivers down his spine, the wind reminding him of that horrible day. Anna's breath was slow as the lacings loosened and her dress came down around her. She shivered and felt Kristoff's warm hands on her arms.

"Are you - Anna? Do you want me to stop?" he whsipered in her ear, his warm breath on her neck.

"Please Kristoff, please," Anna whispered back, reaching behind her for him. She turned in his embrace and pulled on his shirt. Kristoff helped her get the shirt off and tosses it aside, his mouth finding hers and greedily taking his fill of her kisses. He scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bed in corner of the room. Her underskirts and corset still in place. He laid her on his bed and completed the task of removing her clothing. He couldn't get enough of her body, glowing in the firelight.

"God, Anna, do you know how beautiful you are?" Kristoff whispered, taking her in his lap. "I will always be here to take care of you. I promise."

"Fill me, Kristoff," Anna whispered. "Fill me. Love me."

"Always, Anna. Always." He lowered his pants and rubbed her center, feeling her wetness and arousal. His own arousal growing as he holds her on his lap, her warmth reminding him that she was alive and in his arms. He carefully filled her, burying his face between her breasts. "Anna. Anna."

He would never grow tired of her name. He would never grow tired of taking care of her. Protecting her. Saving her. Loving her. She was as much his and he was hers. Kristoff held her slim waist in his hands letting her control their movements. As long as she was warm he wouldn't worry. But she began to shiver, her voice becoming broken and fragmented like it did that day.

He quickly grabbed her and rolled over covering her with his body, warming her. Haunted. That's what he was. If she ever was cold or shivering or in anyway unwarm, he would be there to hold her. Because if he lost her, Kristoff would lose himself. And that kept the hauntings away.


End file.
